loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Fielding
Alexandra Nicole Fielding is a witch in the Twitches Movies. In the land of Coventry she's a princess whose name is Artemis DuBaer. She has a twin sister named Apolla, whose Earth name is Camryn, and is the love interest of Marcus Warburton. Twitches When she and her sister were born, the evil incarnate known as the Darkness laid siege to the land of Coventry and its kingdom. Their father Aron sacrificed all of his powers to his two daughters. After that he disappeared into the Darkness, but it was to be believed that he died. The power from Aron from the amulets that they were given was able to emit a light and defeat the Darkness sending it away from Coventry just enough for their protectors Ileana and Karsh, who carried them to safety. They took them to the Earth Dimension to be safe there despite defeating the Darkness. They fear the Darkness will rise up to be more powerful and have revenge on Coventry's future princesses. Alex's protector Karsh took her to an orphanage somewhere in New York where she was adopted by Mrs. Or Ms. Fielding. Throughout 21 years she paid no attention to the abilities that she had, as she was born when the moon was setting, she has a moon amulet. She is considered to be the night owl for when the moon's up she's up. She is stronger during the nighttime and she is the oldest of the two. She's a slight psychic with the gift of knowing as she keeps writing stories that tells her how the events happened. When her foster mom passed away a year or a few months recently, she was living with her best friend, Lucinda who she also felt like a sister to her. At her 21st birthday she predicted that something bad was going to happen. While traveling outside and was near a clothing shop she went inside to find out about a job, but while inside she also ran into someone which shocked her completely: Her twin sister. Alex believed that their meeting along with today being both their birthdays today and that they are sisters was a sheer coincidence and yet creepy, she leaves with Camryn following her and once their hands touched they were able to do magic. For the rest of the afternoon they were able to get more acquainted with each other in which Camryn also wanted to invite Alex to a birthday party at her mansion to celebrate their birthday. While Camryn had Alex search for pictures she drew, they unknowingly found a portal within one of the closets to Coventry where they were greeted by their protectors Ileana and Karsh they told them what was going on and the situation with their biological parents that their father had died and their mother Miranda was still around even though they haven't met her ever since the incident. While going back in the Earth Dimension Alex told Camryn about the stories she wrote especially ones about the Darkness going after them when they were infants. Upon learning spells they came up a fusion name for them being twin witches: Twitches. They returned to Alex's house until the Darkness ambushed them there. They quickly fled to Coventry as they learned that they are Coventry's hope of defeating the darkness. But Camryn wasn't feeling up to it due to the fact that she almost got captured by the darkness when she had high hopes of something good happening today. Camryn left Coventry to go prepare for her birthday party. Alex returned to Coventry to explore more of the castle and ended up finding Miranda they were reunited as they talked about how they were able to survive for so long Miranda introduced Alex Fielding to their Uncle Thantos who was their father's brother. When asked about Camryn Alex told them that she was enjoying her party. Thantos told her that since the Darkness knows they exist, it would never leave them alone. Thantos went ahead to find Camryn. As they waited, Camryn came to them and was reunited as a family again Camryn showed them a picture of what was Thantos that was coming out of the darkness. When Thantos returned, he was questioned but then he let his true colors show as he was the one who seemingly killed their father Aron out of jealousy and for the fact that he was unappreciative of what he had dearly. As he kidnapped Miranda sending her to the darkness only Alex and Camryn were left to fight the darkness alone as they joined hands they tried really hard to focus on the Light they summoned to repel the darkness from Coventry but as Thantos' power was based on the hatred for his family considering hatred to be the new Darkness, They thought about their parents protective love when they saved them, that kind of love from their father Aron was what them when they were infants. With love in their hearts considering love to be the new Light they destroyed Thantos and the darkness for good. And as a result, Miranda, Ileana, Karsh, and all the lives and souls Thantos stole were returned. To celebrate they brought Miranda to the Earth dimension so Camryn could introduce her to her adoptive parents. Twitches Too Upon being sisters, Camryn's foster parents, David and Emily Barnes allowed her to stay with them for as long as she would like. After a brief spat with Camryn, due the the fact that Camryn saw a shadowy figure standing next to her and she got hurled to the wall, Ileana and Karsh dropped by to give the news that they are getting married and that Miranda needed to see them for an urgent matter. But Alex was going to orientation at a college nearby, excelling her writing abilities into a degree in journalism. At the college she ran into a guy named Marcus Warburton. At first he mistook her for Camryn as he used to date her upon meeting a second time he told her the reason that he broke up with Camryn was because they really didn't have much in common. During their time in college they studied together and Marcus also walked her home with one of those times being possessed by a shadow. After meeting back up with Camryn at home Ileana and Karsh came back to warn them that Thantos is still alive they went to Coventry to find out that Thantos nearly escaped death by having his spirit left in a place called the Shadowlands. Camryn and Alex was trying to learn the Vanquishing Spell for the upcoming eclipse, the Vanquishing Spell would be powerful enough to destroy Thantos for good. But upon learning this, Alex found out that their father Aron was also in the Shadowlands, and by doing the spell it would also destroy him too. Alex and Camryn was able to find an alternative known as the Freedom Spell which would release those free from the Shadowlands. The Eclipse had started as they were prepared to do the spell, it was almost complete. But at a last minute regret, Camryn decided to finish the incantation which completes the Vanquishing Spell. With the Light released it searched uncontrollably for those lurking in the shadows due to the fact that their choices were not the same. Alex searched the castle frantically and the shadowy figure was there it showed Alex another way with a Transfer Spell. She did the spell to free her dad, however, it was revealed to be Thantos. he escaped to Earth to find Aron with Camryn and Alex behind. Once there Thantos found Aron hiding in the shadow of Camryn's maid. He took Aron back to Coventry to the North tower. Once they got to where they were along with Miranda the fight ensued but before the Eclipse was over Camryn, Alex, and Miranda was near Aron, and all of them had did the transfer spell to revive, Aron. With Aron alive again they were a complete family again after 22 years. Thantos tried to lunge at them but Aron used his transferred power to send Thantos falling into the well of light presumably killing him. With Thantos gone they prepared for Ileana and Karsh's wedding and Alex invited Marcus into Coventry for the wedding and they celebrated along with their family and friends. Category:Princess Category:Humans Category:Female Love Interest